Mentiras
by Ale-chan227
Summary: En donde Rin y Len eran felices, ahora su matrimonio está arruinado y deciden decirse adiós. One-shot. Angst. Basado en 'Akai Hana'.


Mentiras

Su vida era monótona. Todos los días eran lo mismo, estaba cansada de todo, sentía que vida ya no tenía sentido como antes. Len, su marido, le era infiel con cualquiera que se le cruzara en frente. Rin ya no soportaba esto, le era difícil creer que todas sus promesas de amor se habían ido en ríos de lágrimas y llantos, que venían con desesperación de tratar salvar su relación. Pero ya no podía, nada se podía hacer, el destino estaba marcado.

La rubia aún recordaba el día de su boda. Ella le sonreía alegre al otro delicadamente, y cuando el sacerdote pronunció las palabras de "Los declaro marido y mujer" juró que había sido la persona más feliz de todo el planeta. ¿Qué podría ser más feliz de casarte con la persona que amas?

Todo había cambiado. Lo que ella pensaba que sería una vida maravillosa de casados fue empeorando con el tiempo. Al principio todo comenzó con un hogar en armonía, pero poco a poco se decaía, su esposo llegaba tarde, Rin muchas veces le creyó sus mentiras porque estaba profundamente enamorada y no quería pensar cosas como a Len siéndole infiel con una.

Pero esta vez estaba decidida. A partir de ahora no caería como todas las anteriores veces. Ya había soportado demasiado como para nuevamente caer como estúpida en lo mismo. Len ya no la amaba, debía aceptarlo. Debía ser fuerte y creerlo desde ya. El problema era que no podía creerlo. Le dolía. ¿A quién no? ¿Si la persona que amas demasiado te engañara cuál sería tu reacción? Rin estaba devastada. Ahora sólo atinaba a sonreír frente a él cada vez que trataba de mentirle, asentía y simplemente cerraba los ojos, tratando de calmarse a sí misma y convencerse, en vano, que esto cambiaría pronto. Pero sabía que no era así. Y se lamentaba cada noche, sin que él escuchara sus llantos, la luna era la única testigo que ella sufría por dentro.

_Yo invento mentiras que se notan demasiado, y tú te las crees con una sonrisa._

Era un bastardo sin sentimientos. Parecía como el anterior chico hermoso que había conocido en el pasado se hubiera esfumado o todo hubiera sido producto de su tonta imaginación. ¿Pero cómo? ¿Es que acaso todos esos 'te amo' fueron simplemente palabras? ¿Nunca la llegó amar como ella lo hacía? ¿Era un juego? ¿Ella había caído su trampa? Eran demasiadas preguntas. No sabía ya qué hacer, su cabeza estaba hecha un caos.

¿Dónde quedaron aquellas promesas de un amor eterno?

Una situación como esta era demasiado triste. Para los dos. 'Estuve en un bar con mis amigos', 'Tenía reunión hasta tarde en el trabajo', 'Me encontré con una vieja amiga', 'Tuve que hacer algo importante'... Esas eran aquellas excusas que siempre le decía. Absurdo. No se las creía, la mentira estaba ahí, y ella no podía hacer nada más que seguir sonriendo tontamente; aún si sabía que ya no la quería.

_'Estás a mi lado con los ojos cerrados, ¿Te has dormido ya?'_, se preguntaba internamente Len.

Siempre al recordar todo lo que pasaron juntos una fuerte opresión nacía en su pecho, abriendo paso al dolor incontrolable que venía con llantos de confusión y pena. Y más si pensaba que todo aquello no significó nada, había sido tiempo perdido.

Tenía guardadas las fotos de su matrimonio, aquel día lleno de color y sentimiento 'verdadero', al menos por parte de ella. Aquellos momentos donde todo era color rosa. Sus padres siempre los aconsejaban que era demasiado pronto para tomar esa decisión de tal magnitud de madurez, puesto que se casaron muy jóvenes, pero no hicieron caso. Y ahora lo estaban pagando. Debieron haberlos escuchado. Pero, ¿de qué valía que se arrepintieran los dos ahora de sus decisiones erróneas en el pasado si ya todo estaba hecho? No podían regresar el tiempo.

Con el tiempo, cada uno fue cambiando a su manera, y los problemas comenzaron a surgir. Discusiones, eventos, licor, desesperación… Todo se volvía negro y había una especie de barrera que se había creado entre ellos dos.

_Nos cansamos pronto, pero rápidamente caemos en la piel del otro._

Se hablaban, se miraban con culpabilidad… Mantenían la boca cerrada por ratos, sabiendo que se repetiría lo mismo cada noche y cada día… Hacían el amor por la madrugada, pero solo por necesidad, no había nada de afecto ni cariño en el acto.

Antes eran felices, ahora solo quedaban flores marchitas del amor que alguna vez se tuvieron. Ahora solo quedaba esperar que esa marchita flor se deshoje poco a poco y los lleve al divorcio.

_¿Qué tal si contenemos la respiración así, y nos alojamos en algún lugar muy lejos?_

Su relación ya no funcionaba y las cosas cada vez se ponían peor. Ahora solo daban lugar a que uno de ellos sea lo suficientemente valiente para aceptar que debían separarse. A partir de estos momentos ya no podían volver hacia atrás, hacia el tiempo en donde la vida era fácil para ellos. Len una vez pensé sobre qué hubiera pasado si no se hubieran conocido. ¿Hubiera sufrido? ¿Amaría a otra chica? Porque él en realidad la amó un tiempo, pero la vida pone muchas veces obstáculos y él por más que quiso derribarlos, se rindió. Tal vez no era su destino estar juntos. Tal vez las cosas no funcionaban por alguna razón.

El rubio, aun sabiendo que su 'esposa' estaba triste, la abrazaba por detrás y le devolvía la sonrisa, pero esta vez no era cínica, sino como un motivo de disculpa por todo esto.

_Confirmamos que ya ha amanecido, mirando por la ventana. Planeamos nuestro siguiente encuentro y con la sonrisa de siempre nos decimos: 'Nos vemos'._

Las flores rojas habían crecido mucho, y estas reían de manera espeluznante cada vez que ocurría y caían lentamente. Rin estaba temblado ese día, y el chico solo volteó para despedirse con otra sonrisa y con un beso en los labios, como avisando que ese sería el último.

Ya no podían seguir más.

El tiempo marchita las flores rojas de primavera, cuando llega el invierno estas vuelan y se deshojan, dejando solo la raíz del problema y simplemente aquellos recuerdos felices se van…


End file.
